


Круги на воде

by maricon_lanero



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is Alive, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: «Харрингтон дарил ему полуулыбки, полуфразы и полноценные причины уйти. Билли уходил — ну а что еще, черт побери, ему оставалось?»
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 29





	Круги на воде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it does ripple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709098) by [lymricks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lymricks/pseuds/lymricks). 



> Переведено для команды [WTF Stranger Things 2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5660989)
> 
> Бета: [TylerAsDurden](https://shizofreny.diary.ru/)

Билли сидел в кровати Харрингтона. Снова. Что уж тут еще скажешь.

В последнее время он частенько здесь оказывался — иногда даже одновременно с Харрингтоном. Хрен знает, что вообще у них происходило, но тот демонстрировал потрясающую уверенность во всем, и от этого Билли испытывал некоторое омерзение. Он как раз теребил выбившуюся из покрывала нитку, когда дверь в комнату распахнулась, явив Харрингтона.

— Разве ты не слишком богат, чтобы мириться с разодранным покрывалом? — поднял Билли на него взгляд.

Харрингтон улыбнулся этой своей странной недоулыбкой, которая теперь вечно гуляла у него на лице. Стоял август: все были уставшие, а Индиана — слишком жаркой.

— Скоро вернутся родители, — отозвался он.

Такими оборванными предложениями он нынче и разговаривал, умудряясь выразить практически всё, не произнеся почти ничего. Билли, немедленно себя за это возненавидев, подорвался с кровати, чуть ли не раньше, чем тот закончил. Он не раз вот так вот уходил из чьей-то спальни посреди ночи; иногда выгонял и других людей из своей, но до этого не знал, каково это.

Теперь вот узнал. Харрингтон постоянно так делал: в темноте чертовски нежно гладил его по бокам, бедрам — но потом всегда просыпался раньше и всегда намекал на то, что Билли пора.

Но не открыто, нет — он никогда не говорил прямо: «Тебе пора». Просто то, что он произносил, должно было логически заканчиваться фразой «тебе пора». А Билли хотел бы, чтобы там в конце было «но все в порядке, оставайся».

Билли, понятное дело, ничего об этом Харрингтону сообщать не собирался, поэтому и вылез из кровати и потянулся за футболкой, делая вид, что так и надо. Продолжая делать вид, что все в этой ситуации отлично, натянул штаны и застегнул ширинку. Снова упав на кровать, надел носки и обул ботинки, которые Харрингтон считал слишком жаркими для лета — после чего направился к выходу.

С какое-то мгновение он ждал поцелуя или касания, хотя «ждал» тут не совсем верное слово — он, черт возьми, _жаждал_ этого. Но когда он подошел ближе, Харрингтон лишь отступил назад, оставив ему место пройти. Билли чувствовал тепло его кожи, близко-близко.

Но никакого прикосновения не случилось.

Не прощаясь, он с грохотом спустился по лестнице — как в былые времена, когда он весь состоял из грома, шума и злости. Конечно, были у него сейчас вопросы и посерьезнее, чем «парню, который нравится мне, не нравлюсь я», но, по ощущениям, большей проблемы не существовало в целом мире.

Может, это наоборот должно было его успокоить: он парился о влюбленности и мальчиках, как какая-нибудь совершенно обычная девчонка. Это, по крайней мере, было нормально. После минувшего лета почти ничего в жизни Билли не котировалось как «нормальное», так что, да, круто. А может даже хорошо.

(Нет).

*

У Билли остались шрамы, а кошмары ему снились как минимум четыре раза в неделю. Но иногда посреди ночи Харрингтон гладил его по изогнутой спине и говорил «тшш».

Сомнительно, что это «тшш» хоть кого-то могло успокоить, но Билли ценил его попытки. Самому Харрингтону, кажется, тоже снились кошмары, но он не любил, когда его после них трогали. Обычно он выбирался из постели и мерил шагами комнату, потом шел вниз. Порой выходил наружу, на свой задний двор, к самой кромке леса, и смотрел в никуда. И, наблюдая за ним из окна, Билли так и не сумел решить, чего боялся больше: темноты или, навязавшись, влезть не в свое дело.

Иногда, когда Билли не реагировал на то, что там происходило с Харрингтоном, тот возвращался в кровать.

А иногда он приходил и, стоя в дверях, бросал:

— Мне рано на работу, — хотя они оба знали, что Харрингтон работал в сраном видеопрокате и ему точно не надо было приходить туда так уж рано.

Однажды Билли проснулся, тяжело хватая ртом воздух, но без криков. Харрингтон говорил, он никогда не кричал, но Билли считал это лживой херней. Странно о таком врать, но, с другой стороны, во всей этой их ситуации в целом не было ни грана правды. Совершенно потерянному, Билли было проще считать, что Харрингтон лгал — ведь поверить в такое было нетрудно.

Билли подтянул колени к груди и опустил голову между них. Вдохнул медленно и глубоко, как научили врачи после того, как это случилось в первый, второй, третий, четвертый разы. Он продолжал это делать не потому, что помогало, а потому что казалось, если не делать ничего, он просто сдохнет от кошмаров.

«Не будь таким ссыклом», — произнес в голове голос, который Билли больше не желал признавать, отказывался называть по имени. Но голос был прав: Билли снова вел себя как тряпка.

Сильный человек не поступил бы, как он. Сильный человек бы не оправился.

— Билли? — спросонья негромко позвал Харрингтон. Билли услышал, как тот пошевелился, как зашелестели от его движений простыни. Билли хотелось заорать: «Отвали от меня!», но он не стал. Настали времена, когда Билли редко кричал даже наяву. 

Раз в неделю он встречался с врачом, чтобы следить за возможными осложнениями — будто он не знал, что они проверяют, не осталось ли в нем чего-нибудь лишнего. Так вот этот врач говорил, что прошло всего шесть недель, надо просто подождать.

Билли, как и врач, как и, скорее всего Харрингтон, считал, что своим добрым здоровьем он обязан не чуду, а внутренним демонам. Так было даже хуже, чем жить в ожидании смерти — теперь он жил в ожидании того, что в любой момент снова начнет убивать. Раньше, маленьким, он не знал, что такое настоящее разрушение.

Сейчас он хотел домик на побережье и собаку, например. Может, кота. Может, что-то смирное, как и он сам сейчас. Но он точно больше никогда не хотел никого видеть...

— Билли, ты в порядке? — Харрингтон сел и обнял Билли за плечи, притянув поближе.

Ладно, Билли признавал: он хотел тихий домик на побережье, спрятанный за морскими травами и шумом волн — и видеть только одного человека.

— В порядке, — ответил Билли и тяжело обмяк, вытянув руки и ноги и уткнувшись Харрингтону в шею.

Тот передернулся, и на мгновение Билли подумал: «Ты тоже меня ненавидишь, да?», пока Харрингтон не сказал:

— У тебя охренеть какой нос холодный, — и Билли позволил себе полежать вот так, прижавшись к нему, пока дыхание не выровнялось.

А потом Харрингтон уронил:

— На завтрак придет Дастин, — и хотя до завтрака оставалась еще куча времени, Билли встал, натянул рубашку и свалил.

*

Когда пришло время и он вернулся в школу, оказалось, что там его все старательно избегают. Билли был к этому готов, хоть врачи на пару с Макс и твердили: «Эй, да они скорее всего завалят тебя расспросами — ты же все-таки выжил в пожаре».

Билли пришлось выжить, потому что никто не подумал вытащить оттуда его тело, и оно попало на фото. Он мог бы остаться за кадром всей этой истории, но всем было похер, и на него забили. Вместо того они собирали образцы крови и жижи, глядя, как он медленно приходит в себя. Так Билли и попал на фото. Чистая случайность — фотографировали не его. Но именно поэтому его занесли в список тех, кто там был.

Он один выбрался живым. Герой, сказали ему, особенный. Но Билли было виднее.

Миру нравился лишь один Билли Харгроув: рычащий, озлобленный, грубый. А он больше таким не был. Даже Харрингтон больше не ходил по школьным коридорам, и Билли не с кем было обменяться понимающими взглядами.

Значительную часть своей жизни он провел, чувствуя себя одиноким — но сейчас, когда все вокруг неотрывно за ним наблюдали, он будто находился внутри этого процесса отчуждения. Одинокий парнишка и единственный выживший. Он падал в кровать Харрингтона, когда тот только позволял. Кошмары не заканчивались.

Харрингтон дарил ему полуулыбки, полуфразы и полноценные причины уйти. Билли уходил — ну а что еще, черт побери, ему оставалось?

И однажды настала ночь, когда Билли, трясущийся и разбитый, проснулся от кошмара, а Харрингтон продолжал спать. Он не перевернулся, чтобы успокоить прикосновением, не позвал, нежно и сладко: «Билли». Так он разговаривал с ним только в темноте, в полусне — и Билли уже не знал, ложь это, или правда, или полуправда.

Но этой ночью с него было достаточно. Билли хотел домик у океана. Он не хотел барахтаться в этом море простыней. Он не хотел больше идти вброд. Эта отбойная волна тянула его на дно. Харрингтон только издалека напоминал спасательную шлюпку — вблизи же он был как цунами, или может двухметровый прибой, или может...

Билли выбрался из кровати, спешно оделся, все еще трясясь. Харрингтон так и не проснулся, даже когда Билли от внезапно нахлынувшей безысходности шумно скатился вниз по ступеням, лишь бы убраться из этого чертового дома, где жил этот чертов парень, в которого он мать его влюблен, но тот никогда не смотрел... 

Билли казалось, он мог бы утонуть в этой тайне, которую только что поведал ему его же собственный мозг. Тайне, о которой он знал уже многие недели, но держал ее за семью замками, ненавидя.

Он прыгнул в свою новую машину — предыдущую уничтожил Харрингтон — новую и старую одновременно, потому что этот кусок дерьма стоил такие копейки, что ему следовало бы догадаться, насколько с ней все плохо.

Но как бы там ни было, она способна была увезти его из этого дома, из этого района. Она довезла его до карьера, где царило хоть какое-то подобие тишины. Школа уже началась, так что вечеринок не закатывали. Школа уже началась, но вечеринок не закатывали, потому что подростки в Хокинсе больше не гуляли по ночам — вы же слышали обо всех этих смертях?

Билли выбрался из чертовой машины, не сумев заехать на ней в гору до конца, потому что та слишком часто глохла. Чувствуя себя таким же бесполезным, он доплелся до верха как раз к рассвету. Уставился прямо перед собой, и, когда подумал о смерти и о том, каково было умирать и убивать всех тех людей, кожа его покрылась мурашками. 

Билли обнял себя и задрожал. Он был влюблен в Харрингтона, который только и делал, что предлагал ему убираться нахрен. Билли лажал постоянно, но он это всю жизнь знал, а вот то, что происходило сейчас, казалось гораздо серьезнее.

Он засуетился в поисках сигарет, а потом, взглянув на себя, обнаружил, что на нем не его рубашка. На нем была рубашка Харрингтона. Билли засмеялся надтреснуто, ненавидя себя, и...

— Билли?

От неожиданности он так резко подскочил, что чуть не свалился с обрыва. Харрингтон успел вцепиться ему в запястье и потянул на себя, прижав Билли к груди.

— Отпусти меня, — попросил он, но не стал вырываться. — Просто, мать твою, отпусти меня.

Харрингтон не отпустил, а только сжал руки покрепче, притянув еще ближе — и у Билли не осталось сил бороться. Так он и стоял, прижатый к Харрингтону, пока они оба дрожали, а позади них солнце поднималось все выше и выше.

— Я собирался приготовить завтрак, — произнес Харрингтон, и у Билли сердце оборвалось.

— Ну да, точно. Иди. Черт. Я в порядке. Иди готовь свой чертов завтрак, — вот так все и закончится, подумалось Билли. Солнце поднимется высоко, Харрингтон придумает кучу отговорок, а на Билли продолжат пялиться, и он снова будет один — он снова будет одинок. 

— Что?

— Сказал же, я в порядке! Не стоит беспокоиться, — вряд ли это прозвучало хоть сколько-нибудь убедительно: Билли все еще стоял в его объятиях, прижатый к его груди, и не сделал ни единой попытки хоть как-то изменить ситуацию. — Сказал же, в порядке, — Билли прокричал бы это, но он теперь почти никогда не кричал.

Харрингтон вздохнул и погладил его по спине.

— Ты засранец. Я собирался приготовить завтрак для нас. Какого хрена ты всегда сваливаешь?

Билли отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Харрингтону в лицо.

— Да потому что ты мне так говоришь.

Тот уставился на него в ответ.

— Ты вообще представляешь, сколько раз я пытался познакомить тебя с родителями? Или рассказать о нас Дастину? Или попросить тебя подкинуть меня до работы, чтобы тебе не пришлось залезать в это корыто, которое ты зовешь своей машиной? Но ты постоянно уходил, как только я начинал этот разговор.

— Я думал, ты хотел, чтобы я ушел, — отозвался он, глядя на Харрингтона.

Когда тот разжал руки, у Билли замерло сердце, но он лишь взял его лицо в ладони.

— Я всегда хочу, чтобы ты остался, — сказал он — и вот они уже целовались, и у Билли кожа покрылась мурашками, а внутри потеплело. Ни то, ни другое не имело ничего общего ни с тонкой футболкой, в которую он был одет, ни с восходящим солнцем.

— А я всегда хочу остаться, — запыхавшись, признался Билли, когда они оторвались друг от друга. — Всегда, всегда хочу остаться, — повторил он. И как же здорово было произнести это вслух.

— Тебе омлет или яичницу? — без намека на шутку спросил Харрингтон. Боже, это же совершенно не смешно, но они оба прыснули и безудержно рассмеялись.

И это было круто. Просто очень, очень хорошо.


End file.
